Flash Back
by Scenics
Summary: In Her Wedding Day Memories of her life flashes in her mind. And the memory looks like this... One-Shot. Haphne.


Daphne Greengrass was certain that this day was the most beautiful day of her life. She knew it might sound cliche, but she could not think otherwise when she thought about everything she and especially her future husband had gone through to get to date on their wedding day. As she walked to the altar, moving forward and smiling at the emerald-eyed brown who was making her heart beat, she saw every moment that made it possible.

~~ Flash Back ~~

A first-year Slytherin headed for the library, fuming at his teacher of enchantment. Flitwick set out to unite the houses by having them work on a paired talk about a wizarding celebrity mixing Slytherin and Gryffindor. That's how she found herself having to do hers with the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Her situation was already unstable within her own home due to the neutral status of her family during the previous war and she did not want a rumor of friendship between the one who had pushed "Great" Draco Malfoy and it causes the hatred of all her comrades, especially since she had absolutely no desire to be friends with him. Moreover, according to Draco,

It was on these thoughts that she entered the library and started looking for the last person on this planet with whom she wanted to be. She found him sitting alone at a table in a corner, surrounded by books bigger than the others.

"Good Potter, let's start now because I do not have the whole evening," she said, sitting down in front of him, "have you thought about a topic for the talk? "

"I have some ideas," he replied, noting his comrade's apparent moodiness, "I thought of doing it on one of the Founders but not on Gryffindor or Slytherin because we both know it would not please neither to one nor to the other. So, I suggest we do it either on Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff. "

Daphne raised her eyebrows. She was surprised by the reasoning. He was quite intelligent and offered a perfect compromise for each of the two students. She nodded, and the two divided the work. The subject would be Rowena Ravenclaw.

As they searched for information about the character, Daphne found herself looking over her book to watch her partner. For the moment, he did not resemble anything that had described him, either by books or by his comrades. While the books portrayed him as a strong young man, without fear and that the other students, especially Draco, defined him as arrogant and not particularly intelligent, whereas what the person in front of his eyes was all but that. She could not explain it, but Harry Potter was a mystery that intrigued him.

In her thoughts, she did not notice that the boy had stopped working.

"Any problem ?" He asked.

She jumped and blushed, caught in the act for having observed her more intensely than she would have wanted.

"None," she stammered, trying to regain composure. She wrote a note in her notes and then continued, "We'll stop there for today. We'll meet here in a week. Remember to continue your search in the meantime »

Taking her bag, she went away without waiting.

~~ End Flash Back ~~

Daphne smiled as she remembered this first meeting. She knew she had not been very friendly. Harry had really intrigued her at the time and she liked to think that her coldness had done the same on her side.

She remembered that in the days that followed, she had a hard time not thinking about this riddle that was the Survivor.

However, it was during their second work session that Harry asked him the question that had changed his life ...

~~ Flash Back ~~

Daphne and Harry were still working in the library, silently. The only words they had exchanged were to exchange the results of the research they had done during the week. It was the young man who disturbed this silence.

"Daphne? He called.

"It's Greengrass for you, Potter," she replied.

"Why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong ?" He asked.

The Slytherin froze and re-examined the question in his head. Several minutes passed before she answered.

" I do not know. "

With these words, she went out.

~~ End Flash Back ~~

She almost laughed thinking back to the week that followed. She had never lost so many points at home because of her carelessness. This question had made him take stock of his beliefs. At the end of her introspection, she made a decision even though it went against everything she had learned so far. And she had summed up in one sentence at her next meeting with him who was disturbing the course of his thoughts.

~~ Flash Back ~~

"I would like to get to know you, Potter"

At that moment, Harry had smiled at him and answered him in a simple way by extending his hand.

"So call me Harry"

"Not for the moment, Potter. But that may come. "

She shook his hand. And this gesture sealed their fate, the fate of two people who would learn to appreciate each other despite the barrier between their two houses. If he had known, Professor Flitwick would have been proud of them

After this day, their working sessions improved as they met. They each learned a lot from each other and from their universe. Daphne was even surprised to ask many questions about the muggle world. They gave each other anecdotes of childhood, talking about the acts of accidental magic he remembered. They talked about their feelings about the first weeks of classes and about their teachers. Harry told him his feelings about his celebrity.

However, the young lady felt that the subject of childhood was difficult the young man. Although he tried to keep smiling, she saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. So, she decided to deviate the subject and she felt that Harry was grateful to him.

She was shocked when he had just told her about Ronald Weasley's fight against the troll to save Hermione Granger on Halloween night.

Her greatest surprise, however, was that between two sessions she was anxiously awaiting the moment to find the person who, the more she thought about it, was the only one who was sincere with her.

It is therefore rather sad that the first two years made their presentation. She did not want to let go of this budding friendship. Sitting next to him during the oral exams of their comrades, she passed him a word.

"Do not think you're getting rid of me, Potter."

"I'm waiting for you in the abandoned class on the second floor, the usual day and time."

"You would not like to know what would happen to you if you do not come."

She felt Harry smile and she did the same when he answered.

"I would not dare."

"Do you know me."

So the year went on normally for the two new friends (even though Daphne would never admit under the Cruciatus that she considered Harry as such), to the rhythm of the classes and their weekly secret meetings. Of course, any good thing had an end and she worried when one morning she did not see any of the members of the trio at breakfast and the director announced the death of Professor Quirrell. Harry had expressed his doubts about the Philosopher's Stone on the third floor and apparently he had decided to check on his own.

Her anxiety increased when, the next morning, the two members of the group who did not interest her ate in the Great Hall and she saw that the redhead was rather in a bad way. She decided to go to see him that very evening. She knew it was a stupid decision, but she felt the need to hear from him.

It was after the curfew and well after the time of the visits that Daphne slipped inside the infirmary. She did not take a long time to find Harry's bed. After all, it was the only one busy and, in addition, many varieties of recovery gifts. She felt a few seconds shameful not to have bought him but she reasoned by saying that this was the price of their secret. She went to sit next to her former presentation partner and remained watching him for a few minutes. She then heard two voices that made her jump.

"If that's not it ...", said the first.

"... our favorite Slytherin," continued the second.

She turned around, waving her wand. She quickly recognized the Weasley twins and told them:

"I do not want a problem"

"And neither do we, after all ..." interrupted one of the two brothers, she did not know which one.

"Harry's friends are our friends"

"How do you know Harry and I ...", she asked

" you meet... "

" … every week... "

"... in a different classroom ..."

"... but always at the same time ..."

"... since the beginning of the year," the twins finished.

" Yes that's it. "She confirmed

"We know a lot of secrets young lady ..."

"... but we want to keep ours ..."

"At least for the moment," they replied.

"But why did not you say? "

"It was our intention at first ..."

"But we quickly realized that you did not want him any harm ..."

"... so we waited patiently ..."

"... to be able to talk to you ..."

"... to know your true intentions"

"I see, to tell the truth I do not know myself too much. I did not really have a wait when we started to get to know each other but the more we talked, the more I enjoyed the time spent with him, and I really wish it would continue even if we have to hide from others. "

"I see," they said at the same time, "so we'll leave you alone with him."

They made their way to the exit when Daphne stopped them.

"Wait! Is there any way I can get you a message for Harry, to hand over discreetly obviously? "

" No problem... "

"Let us know that the message will be ready ..."

"... and we'll find you wherever you are ..."

"... except in your common room but that's normal," they replied.

Daphne smiled.

" Thank you both. I do not know how to thank you"

" You're welcome... "

"... do not delay too much ..."

"... Filch should not be long in his dungeon round."

After the two boys left, Daphne stayed for about ten minutes in front of a drowsy Harry and then went back to bed, preferring to follow the advice given to him.

The next day she got up early to be able to write her message discreetly and then put it in her pocket. During the breakfast, she looked with hope at the table of the scribblers but she did not see any sign of her friend (because she began to consider it as such). She made a sign to the twins and headed for her classroom. At the bend of a corridor, she heard them catch her. She gave them the message and continued her day doing everything as normal.

It was only on the day of the departure ceremony that she finally saw him again in the company of his comrades. That same day, the twins came to see her and gave her the parchment she had given them some time earlier. As he read it, his lips stretched in a big smile.

On this parchment, we could see written:

During the year, you won the authorization to call me by my first name.

Make good use of it next year.

Daphne

Then, lower:

thank you,

but I will only make use of it if you call me by mine too.

I also hope to be able to count you among my friends.

Harry

~~ End Flash Back ~~

Daphne thought back to the beginning of this friendship, which she would never admit at that time, counted a lot for her. She remembered smiling at him in response when they met each other the next time and then slipped another piece of parchment into her hand. On this one was written an address and a last message "So that you can write to me during the holidays".

The following years had been the same. They always saw each other once a week and each moment was a way for them to relax with each other. From time to time, Harry confessed his frustration at either being wrongly accused of being Slytherin's heir or not being able to seek out Sirius Black to avenge his parents' death. In these moments, Daphne reasoned and supported him. And deep down inside, she felt happy to see that Harry was trusting her to the point of making her a kind of confidante.

During these years, an avalanche of emotions crossed her, fear, especially when Harry found himself again in the infirmary in the second year because of the loss of the bones of his arm or when she learned that he had fought alone a basil, anger, against Lockhart's idiot who had taken away all the bones or Harry himself to put himself in danger unnecessarily and so often frustration because she knew they had to hide and they could not fully enjoy their friendship. However, the one who prevailed always remained happiness and she thanked Merlin every day for giving him the chance to have this friendship with Harry.

It was in the fourth year that everything changed for her. This year again was emotional for Daphne. She was surprised when Harry's name was out of the Goblet, she was angry with the director when he had done nothing to get her friend out of the tournament and more when she saw her friends did not believe him and rejected him, and especially she was scared at the first task when she saw Harry turn around the dragon with his broom. It is, however, another emotion that frightened him. Since the beginning of the year, she felt weird every time she was around her as if her body was warming, and then she wanted to cast a spell on all the girls who even dared to watch the boy.

This emotion was confirmed when, a few weeks before the ball, Harry came to see her for their secret rendezvous.

~~ Flash Back ~~

"Daphne, you must save my life!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, what's up with Harry?" She asked.

"You know, there's a ball for Christmas, and as a champion I have to go and even do the opening dance! And that's the problem, I do not know how to dance. "

"And you want me to teach you? "

Harry nodded, "Will you do that for me please? "

Daphne felt stuck. She knew she could not refuse, especially with the look he was giving her right now, but she did not want to betray her nascent feelings. Finally, she agreed.

For the next hour, Daphne explained her steps and tried not to blush when she served him as a partner. She felt good in her arms, protected. At least, except when he was walking on his foot.

When the time came to part, Harry did something unexpected. He kissed her on the cheek and said:

" Thank you so much ! I would have liked to ask you to accompany me to the ball but I know that the whole school would not have appreciated. "

And he went away. Daphne sat motionless for a few minutes, her hand on her cheek and her heart beating very fast, mentally repeating the moment that had just happened. She finally recovered and returned to her common room. She did not sleep much of the night. It was only at dawn that a certainty was imposed on her: she was totally in love with Harry Potter.

The day of the ball was a torture for her. She was obliged to observe the young man when he was dancing with another girl, one of the Patil sisters if she remembered well. However, she was even more jealous when she saw him approaching Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger and ask them something she did not hear but that she understood very quickly when the young woman detached herself from her rider and began to dance with him.

She had trouble enjoying the ball. Certainly, his own rider, a young man from Durmstrang, behaved like a gentleman and danced rather well. But she did not feel the same as if it had been Harry. After a while she did not apologize to her partner and left the room. She knew that the cause of her misfortune could find her so she went to the only place where she could not reach him, his dormitory.

At their next meeting, Harry took her news but she pretended everything was fine. He did not insist, but she could see that he did not believe her. She found it ironic that the person who made her sad was the one who wanted to comfort her, but that reassured her a little because she understood that Harry would always be for her, to comfort her when she went wrong. So she promised to do the same for him. She knew that a story between them was impossible, but she would always be her friend, no matter what.

It was not until the end of the year that she could be there for him in turn. After Cedric's death, Harry was devastated and guilty. So she was the shoulder on which he came to cry and he told him everything from his entry into the labyrinth to the confrontation with the false professor Moody. She gaped at the magnitude of what he had gone through and what it entailed. She got angry after a sentence he said:

"I understand you do not want to see me anymore. After all this may be dangerous around me and ... "

"Fool!" She smacked at him, "Your friendship is one of the most precious things for me, so it's out of the question that your damn nobility and you were all in the air!" Did I make myself clear? "

"But it's dangerous and ..."

"Did I make myself clear? She repeated.

"O-yes, sorry, your friendship is also very important to me, it's just that I will not forgive myself if Voldemort targets you to reach me. ,"He explained.

"I understand Harry, but I would not forgive you if you went away. "

"I will not do it, I promise you"

" Well. So I expect from you at least one letter a week during the holidays. "

Harry smiled, "And you'll get them. "

Daphne hugged her: "And you do not have any interest in guilt, otherwise I'll come and give you the ideas in place"

~~ End Flash Back ~~

While she thought about it, Daphne thought that it was during this year that she had made the choice to move away from the ideal of her parents. She knew that if a new war broke out, they would remain neutral while her place was next to her friend (even if she wanted more) who would fight him on the side of "Light". But she also knew that she would not regret her decision and, even if she would never tell him that he was going away from her, she would be ready to sacrifice for him.

Her fifth year had been relatively quiet between the desires she had for Umbridge when she learned about the torture she was practicing towards Harry and the lessons she managed to get from him in defense against Forces of Evil. She was still entitled to her annual visit to the infirmary to see him during which she reminded him that she would always be there for him and soon after, his promise to her not to go away.

His sixth year was also very calm. Harry had asked him to watch quietly but, other than telling him that he was strangely calmer, she could not tell him much. He explained that he was receiving private lessons from Dumbledore but could not reveal the contents to him. This disappointed her a bit, especially since she was certain the other members of the trio knew about it, but, according to Harry, less knew about it, the better it was, so she did not insist. Harry had also wished to continue training him to duel, telling him that one was never too cautious in wartime and knew that in addition to the training they were doing, he was doing other things alone on his side. The end of year arrived quickly with the death of Dumbledore. The day of his burial was one of the saddest and most beautiful of his life.

~~ Flash Back ~~

Daphne walked quietly down the halls of the castle when Harry appeared in front of her.

"I would like to talk to you, can we meet again? "

She smiles, "Yes of course, join me in half an hour in the usual room on the fourth floor"

And he continued his way as if nothing had happened, both had become very strong at it.

Daphne arrived right on time at the rendezvous and saw that Harry was already there.

"I just wanted to warn you, we can not see each other again for a while"

"Well yes, it's normal, we're on vacation soon," she tried to joke, afraid of what it might involve.

"No, Daphne, that's not what I meant. I will not be coming back to Hogwarts next year. "

" But why ? She asked

"It has to do with what I can not talk to you about, it's extremely important that it's done and it can only be done by me"

"So, take me with you," she pleaded

"No, Daphne. It's too dangerous. Ron and Hermione already want to be part of it and I have a hard time dissuading them so do not come please. "

"Harry, I do not know what it is but you can not do it alone ..."

"No, you can not come ..."

"Then promise me that you will accept the help of Weasley and Granger. I have never met them but I know they will go to the end of the world to help you »

"All right, you won. He thought for two minutes and the continued, "Maybe I'll have a little mission for you next year, if you want."

" What is it ?" She asked delighted to be able to help the man she loved.

"With the death of Dumbledore, the Death Eaters will certainly infiltrate some of their members in the castle and there will be more and more in your house. Knowing Neville, he is not going to let himself go and will provoke a rebellion. Help him as best as you can but remain discreet. I will tell him that you are on our side and ask him to keep the secret. "He explained

"All right, I'll do that"

" Thank you "

He hugged her and started to head for the exit. Taking a momentum of courage, Daphne stopped him and kissed him. After a few seconds, she felt Harry respond to the kiss. It lasted several minutes before Daphne stopped him and embraced him.

" I love you. Come back to me alive, "she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry pushed him gently away and lifted his chin so they looked into each other's eyes.

" I promise you. I love you too, "he answered before capturing his lips with his.

It was this time Harry stopped the kiss and he said:

" I've got to go "

The year that followed had been hell for her because, unfortunately, Harry's prediction had proved accurate. She met Neville once a week and she immediately became sympathetic to the griffin. He was kind, courageous, loyal, and above all, had not judged him for belonging to the rival house. He seems to have confidence in Harry's opinion.

But despite the friendship that had developed between the two resistance fighters, the young man could not replace his Harry. The hard part was not knowing if he was fine and where he was. The only thing she knew was that he was alive. After all, if he were dead, the Death Eaters would have announced the news everywhere. So she clung to this idea, the only one that kept her going all year long. After Christmas, Neville made him listen to a radio show of the resistance. At each of these broadcasts, the presenters proclaimed news from all over England but without all the propaganda of Death Eaters. It also allowed them to know that what he was doing at Hogwarts was happening everywhere.

Some time after Easter, a rumor filled the castle, the legendary Trio was seen escaping from Gringotts on the back of a dragon. That reassured Daphne but worried her at the same time. While that meant they were fine, what could they do that would require them to rob Gringotts, the safest place in the wizarding world?

The next day she was woken up by Professor Slughorn, who told her and her comrades to go to the Great Hall. On the way, she heard the whipworms mutter that Harry had infiltrated their common room with Luna Lovegood and with the help of Professor McGonagall had stunned the Carrow and made Snape run away. The teachers then came in and told them about the evacuation that was going to follow because of the Battle that was going to take place. It was at this moment that his world lit up. At the door appeared the man who had missed him so much. She wanted to run to him and take him in her arms but she knew it was not the moment. So she just looked at him and, even if it was not reciprocal, she felt that

Suddenly, Voldemort's voice rang out:

"I know you're preparing to fight. Your efforts are derisory. You can not do anything against me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for Hogwarts teachers. I do not want to spread the blood of wizards. Deliver Harry Potter to me and nobody will be hurt. Deliver Harry Potter to me and I'll leave school leaving it intact. Deliver me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight. "

She was quickly followed by Parkinson's:

"But he is here! Potter is here! Someone catch him! "

As one man, the three houses stood up to face him and protect the young man. Daphne wondered if she should do the same but between the faces, she could see that of her boyfriend who was staring at her and making a negative sign of the head.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said brusquely. You will leave the Great Hall first with Mr Filch. It would be desirable for other students in your house to leave with you. "

Little by little, the tables were emptied to begin the evacuation. She was not surprised to see that she was the only one in her house who had not left the room.

She heard McGonagall's voice asking him:

"Miss Greengrass, what are you waiting for to evacuate? "

"I'm staying, professor, I want to help defend the castle," she replied.

"We do not need your help, snake," said a voice in the crowd, certainly from Gryffindor.

"And I think the opposite," Harry Potter snapped, approaching her, "after all, if the Survivor's girlfriend does not defend the castle, who would?"

Daphne then got up and did what she wanted to do for too long for her taste, she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

She heard the other students whisper around but did not pay attention.

"You too, I missed you," she replied.

" HM hm. Potter, are not you supposed to look for something?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"What? Ah, yes,"said Harry, standing out from Daphne.

"So, go ahead, Potter, go ahead! "

"Yes ... Okay ... Come with me, Daphne! ".

He took her hand and they left. They were quickly swept away by the crowd of students who evacuated and only managed to get out a few floors higher.

"Well, tell me what are we looking for? "

"I do not have time to go into detail, but overall it is Ravenclaw's diadem and if you can find Ron and Hermione on the way, it would not be luxury. "

"The diadem is not supposed to be lost? "

"Precisely. But Voldemort had found it and hid it again. To each person that I speak to it one keeps repeating me only from memory of Man ... That's it! Daphne who is the ghost of the Ravenclaws? "

"The Gray Lady is the ghost there," she said, pointing to a whitish form.

Less than a second later, she felt attracted to the ghost. And less than five minutes later, Harry had managed to extract all the information that he had.

They began to walk in the corridors aimlessly just thinking aloud when they were joined by Hagrid and his dog with whom they continued their journey. All of a sudden, Harry exclaimed:

"I know where he is! Come ! "

He then darted into another lane, quickly followed by his three companions and then only by Daphne when Crockdur fled, frightened by the sounds of the raging battle. He then fell on Ron and Hermione.

"Where the hell did you go?" Harry asked.

"In the Chamber of Secrets," Ron replied.

"The House ... what?" Harry cried, halting before them.

"Ron had the idea, all by himself! Hermione assured, gasping. "Absolutely great, right? We stayed there after you left and I said to Ron, "Even if we find the other Horcrux, how are we going to get rid of it?" We still could not destroy the cup! So, he thought about that! The Basilic ! "

" What… "

"The way to annihilate Horcruxes," Ron says simply.

Daphne listened to the conversation from a distance, not understanding what they were talking about. She could still see large hooks that seemed to belong to a basilisk.

"But how did you come in? He wondered, looking at the hooks one after the other, then Ron. "You have to speak Parselmouth! "

"He spoke it! Hermione murmured. "Show him, Ron! "

Ron produced a horrible hissing whistle.

"You did the same thing to open the locket," he said to Harry in an apologetic tone. "I had to do it a few times but ..." he shrugged modestly, "we finally got there. "

"It was fabulous! Hermione said. " Fabulous ! "

"So ..." Harry stammered as he struggled to follow the train of events. " So… "

"So we have one less Horcrux," Ron finished.

He pulled out of his jacket the twisted remains of a cup bearing the coat of arms of Helga Hufflepuff.

"It's Hermione who pierced it. I thought she had to do it. She had not had that pleasure yet. "

" A genius ! Harry shouted.

"It was not much," Ron said, though he seemed very happy with him. He noticed Daphne's presence. "What is she doing here? "

The young woman in question arched her eyebrows at the apparent lack of tact of the redhead and prepared to answer when Harry got ahead of her.

"It's me who brought her. Friends, this is Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend. Daphne, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my two best friends. Well now that the presentations are done, I know what the tiara looks like and I know where it is. Follow me. "

And he went on without giving anyone time to answer.

They arrived on the seventh floor.

"The Room on Demand? Asked Daphne

"Yes," Harry confirmed, "What better place to hide an object than a room that is not really there, that almost nobody knew, finally until now, and that needs a specific sentence to gain access to the good room »

They returned to the room to see three women. A few minutes later, the three had gone to battle and they came out again. Harry then made a new room appear in which they entered. They separated then to look for the diadem.

Daphne was beginning to despair when she heard Harry speak to someone. She went to the voices when a battle broke out. The stupefix sprang from one side and the unforgivable from the other which seemed to be composed of the Slytherin trio. When suddenly, she felt the temperature soar and Ron and Crabbe running towards them. They did the same when they saw the flames that followed them, like ferocious beasts. Harry grabbed two old brooms on the way and threw one to his best friend. Each of the two girls climbed behind her boyfriend and they took off. Ron walked to the door but Harry did not follow him.

"What are you doing Harry? The exit is there. Daphne shouted

"I'm looking for others," he replied

"But you're sick, we're going to be trapped or we'll die of suffocation before!"

Harry did not answer and instead rushed to a pile of desk on which Daphne could distinguish two silhouettes. Harry and Daphne took Draco with them and Ron and Hermione, who had joined them, took Goyle. The six then went towards the exit. But again, Harry deviated from his path and dipped down to catch something in flight. They finally passed the door that closed behind them.

"Good Harry, what is this object that you caught up with at the risk of our lives?" Daphne asked.

"Oh that was the diadem," he answered, looking up at him.

The diadem then vibrated violently and broke.

"Uh, what happened there? She asked

"It must have been a Feudeymon, it's one of the substances that can destroy horcruxes," Hermione replied.

This caused more questions in Daphne's head but she decided to keep them for later.

"So that means we only have to destroy Voldemort's snake," Harry said, getting up.

At that moment, lightning flashed before them. They saw two Death Eaters fight with Percy and one of the twins. The fight was initially simple but he turned into a nightmare when he died after an explosion caused by one of the giants. They did not have time to recover as giant spiders attacked them. They preferred to run away.

"We have to find the snake. He must be with Voldemort. Harry, you have to use your connection to find it, "Hermione said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. His face twitched in pain. It was horrible to watch for Daphne and she wanted to scream at him to stop when Hermione grabbed his arm. She glared at her and she wanted to speak when Harry preceded her.

"He's in the screaming hut. Let's hurry. "

Without even taking the time to rest, he went on his way. Avoiding the fighting as much as possible, they managed to make their way to their destination. Then they witnessed something that surprised them all, Voldemort murdered Snape. Then, the latter, before dying, confided his memories to Harry.

Voldemort then made a new announcement:

"You fought valiantly," said the voice, high and cold. Lord Voldemort knows how to recognize bravery. But you also suffered heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish it. Every drop of witch's blood is a waste and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I order my forces to withdraw immediately. You have an hour. Take care of your dead with dignity. Heal your wounded. Now, I'm talking to you, Harry Potter. You let your friends die in your place instead of directly confronting me. I will wait an hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, when this time is up, you have not come to me, if you have not surrendered, then the battle will begin again. This time, I will participate myself in the fight, Harry Potter, I'll find you and chastise you to the last man, to the last woman, to the last child who tried to hide you from my eyes. One o'clock. "

"Do not listen to Harry, let's go back to the castle. Daphne said, shaking her hand to give him support.

However, all along the way she could see that the young man was still thinking of the black wizard's words. Arrived in the castle, they saw everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Daphne saw her boyfriend grow pale at the sight of the bodies gathered in the middle of the room. Ron and Hermione left them to join the family of the first. Harry then said to him:

"I'll go watch Snape's memory"

"Do you want me to come with you? She asked

"No, it's something I want to do alone," he replied.

" Okay. Come back to me quickly. I love you, "she said before kissing her.

After he left, Daphne did not know what to do, she was really close to no one except the twins and Neville but one was dead, the second was with her family and she did not think to be welcome among they, and she did not see the third. She chooses to settle in a corner to rest before the resumption of fighting. After a quarter of an hour, she began to worry. Harry still had not come back. She went to see Ron and Hermione to ask them if they had seen him, but they answered in the negative and seeing their eyes, they thought the same thing as her. Harry might have gone to Voldemort.

They started asking around but no one had seen it. It was then that they met Neville.

"Neville! Did you see Harry? "

"You do not know where he is? He told me that being alone under his cloak of invisibility was part of the plan. "

"What ?! Tell us everything! "

"Ten minutes ago he came to see me and he told me that he was implementing your plan and that if you were all busy, I had to kill the snake. "

This confirmed their suspicion. Harry had gone to meet their enemy.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he fled, trying to save himself while giving your lives for him. We bring you his corpse as proof that your hero is no more. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Survivor is gone forever. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, child, will be eliminated along with all members of his family. Leave the castle now, kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents, your children, your brothers and sisters will live, they will be forgiven, and you will join me in rebuilding a new world together. "

Daphne's world collapsed. Harry could not be dead. Not now. They had so much to live together after the war. She knew that her death had not happened as Voldemort said but it did not change anything. The man she loves is dead and she had no reason to stay alive without him. But if she were to die, she would take the most Death Eaters with her.

She went out with the others and heard the cries of other fighters around her. She let one go when she saw Harry's body in Hagrid's arms. She saw Neville jump on him but be intercepted by a disarming spell. The dark wizard offered to join his ranks but Neville declined on the spot. That's when the fight started again. She had just enough time to see Neville pull out a hatchet sword and decapitate the snake before she was shot inside the castle. The battle began again.

It was at this moment that Harry's training bore fruit. His reflexes had been sharpened, his range of spells and his speed increased, his precision increased. She used all this to avenge the death of her man. Suddenly, a great silence occurred and all the fighting stopped. She heard screams saying "It's Harry", "He's alive". She turned her head in the same direction as the others and saw him face his worst enemy. Both spoke for several minutes before only two spells were thrown. However, the result was clear because Voldemort collapsed, dead.

There was a moment of silence and then many cries of victory. Daphne rushed to her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around her, and cried.

" You are alive. I was so scared that you left me. "

"Never, Daphne, I'll never leave you"

A few months later, he asked her in marriage and it was without hesitation that she accepted.

~~ End Flash Back ~~

These memories took place as she settled next to her future husband. They looked into each other's eyes as the ceremony unfolded. Harry's eyes were the same as they were at the end of their sixth year, full of love and tenderness. A look in which she could melt for hours so he made her happy. And it is always immersed in this look that she pronounced this simple word but which had so much importance at this moment:

"Yes".

ӄǟɨӼɮɨ


End file.
